L'amour écarlate
by DevilK
Summary: Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Rated T pour l'instant, passera en M surement plus tard [Attention Yuri /!\ ErLu/LuZa][Labellisé SPPS et SPCR !]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai le plaisir de partager avec vous ma toute première fiction FAIRY TAIL. Je démarre fort en m'attaquant directement par une paire qui me plait particulièrement : ERZAxLUCY. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon premier essaie, surtout que mon domaine principal reste axé sur le Shiznat de Mai-HiME mais j'avais envie de changement. Je suis une grande Fan de Fairy Tail mais je n'avais encore jamais écris quoique ce soit dessus, alors ne soyez pas trop sévère.**

**Pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis beaucoup reposé sur la version Française de l'animé et pas la VOSTFR. Certains noms changent donc en conséquence comme par exemple pour le chat de Wendy : Carla, ou Jellal et pas Gérald. Ma principal source de renseignements n'est pas peut-être pas la meilleure mais elle semble convenable en ce qui concerne cet animé : Fairy Tail Wiki. Si vous avez mieux à me proposer, en dehors de l'animé ou du manga, n'hésitez pas xD**

**J'ai tenté de respecter un maximum le caractère de chacun des personnages, vous seuls serez juge pour savoir si j'ai réussis ou pas. **

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse lire ma fiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant. **

**Enjoy !**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

**Fair****y Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ L'amour écarlate ~ **_

_Résumé :_ Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Il semblerait que la blonde ait accru ses pouvoirs magiques et renforcer son point faible : le corps à corps. Capable de se défendre seule, la belle Lucy Heartfilia surprend même la grande Titania et pas qu'un peu …

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : _**

**_Heartfilia, la force du cœur et les étoiles aux bout des doigts_**

* * *

**_- x -_**

Dans les rues animées de Magnolia, un bouc humanoïde en costard noir se dirigeait vers le bâtiment le plus bruyant de toute la ville. Son visage stoïque ne faisait que soupirer la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, logée dans ses bras. Lucy Heartfilia avait quasiment épuisé toute sa magie pendant le dernier entraînement avec Caprico, l'esprit du Capricorne. Ses blessures lui faisaient atrocement mal, elle était au bout du rouleau, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Je suis désolée Caprico, on dirait bien que j'ai un peu forcé cette fois. »

« Inutile de vous excuser Mlle Lucy, vous avez surpassé mes attentes. Votre défunte mère serait certainement fière de vous, autant que je le suis. »

Les mots prononcés par le bouc réchauffaient un peu le cœur de la blonde, qui avait dépassé ses limites ces 12 derniers mois. S'entraîner avec Caprico n'était pas de tout repos, l'esprit avait eu certaines exigences et n'avait pas hésité à surmener le corps et l'esprit de sa maîtresse pour la conditionner aux véritables combats qui l'attendaient. Bien qu'un esprit veille au bien être du propriétaire qui possède sa clé, il ne pouvait discuter les ordres de ce dernier. Il se devait d'exaucer ses souhaits même si ceux-ci peuvent s'avérer dangereux. Lucy avait lourdement insisté et Caprico savait que cette décision devait être prise avec le consentement du Roi des Esprits, qui n'avait pas résisté longtemps face à la détermination de la blonde en y imposant tout de même certaines conditions. Vraiment, cette année avait été rude pour le mage céleste mais elle ne regrettait rien. Pour avoir la force de se protéger et ne plus être un poids pour son équipe, elle devait endurer cette épreuve et le résultat était plus que satisfaisant.

Le bouc s'arrêta devant d'imposantes portes grandes ouvertes, laissant le vacarme plein d'entrain et familier aux oreilles de la constellationniste, s'échapper librement dans les rues de Magnolia.

« Nous y sommes mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous y déposer. »

Sans attendre, l'esprit entra sans se soucier des objets qui volaient à proximité. Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette ambiance qui lui avait quelque peu manqué, lui arrachant même un rire emplit de bonheur. Ce son cristallin résonna dans la guilde malgré tout le vacarme que les membres pouvaient provoquer et en un instant, le silence s'installa. Grey et Natsu s'arrêtèrent de se battre, bientôt suivis par tout les autres, chacun se retournant sur la personne qui avait le rire aussi doux qu'une brise d'été. Consciente d'être au cœur de toutes les attentions, la blonde se mit à rougir puis sourire de tout son éclat. Le maître leva la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à revoir l'une de ses protégées revenir couverte de bandages et de pansements. Mais son état n'enlevait rien à son sourire radieux.

« Est-ce bien toi, ma petite Lucy ? »

La constellationniste hocha simplement la tête avec reconnaissance.

« Je suis de retour, Maître »

Le bouc s'avança vers le comptoir, là ou Maître Makarof sirotait sa liqueur et déposa gentiment sa maîtresse sur une chaise avant de s'agenouiller devant elle en signe de respect.

« Ma mission est terminée et je peux affirmer avec certitude que c'est un franc succès. N'oubliez pas de faire vos exercices quotidiens pour maintenir vos progrès sur cette lancée. A présent, si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, je vais me retirer. »

« Oui, merci Caprico. »

« Je risque d'être indisponible quelques jours, le temps pour moi de reprendre des forces dans le monde des esprits. Je vous suggère de vous reposer aussi quelques jours avant de partir en mission. Votre magie est épuisée et votre corps n'a pas encore tout à fait récupéré. »

« Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce soit maintenant, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir sur ce sujet. »

Satisfait, l'esprit du Capricorne salua sa maîtresse avant de disparaître. Lucy soupira aussi longuement que ses cotes endolories le lui permettaient mais finit rapidement par grimacer de douleur.

« Lucyyyyy ~ ! »

Volant à toute allure au dessus de la foule, un chat bleu se précipitait à toute hâte vers le mage blond et finit sa course entre ses seins.

« Happy ?! »

Il fut bientôt rejoins par Natsu et Grey qui bousculèrent tout le monde sur leur passage pour voir leur camarade et amie. L'animation ne tarda pas à rejouer de plus belle après un retour aussi inattendu. La guilde entière était en liesse, les festivités pour le retour de Lucy étaient ouvertes. Fairy Tail n'était pas la guilde la plus bruyante pour rien ! Natsu s'enflammait de toute part en crachant des flammes sans vraiment regarder autour de lui Grey était encore en caleçon Kanna lui faisait la moral en serrant son gros baril de vin comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde Elfman piétinait les autres membres mis au tapis en hurlant quelque chose à propos des hommes, des vrais, avant de se jeter sur Natsu. La guilde n'avait pas vraiment changé mais la pauvre n'avait pas l'esprit à faire la fête dans son état, son corps était vidé de toute énergie pour faire le moindre geste. Même marcher jusqu'à son appartement semblait être l'épreuve de trop pour elle. Mirajane l'avait bien comprit et l'emmena à l'écart. Wendy et Carla avaient suivi les deux mages à l'étage pour que Lucy puisse se détendre sans risquer de se prendre une chaise ou une table par mégarde.

« Voilà Lucy, tu devrais être à l'abri pendant un moment ici. »

« Merci Mirajane. »

Souriante comme à son habitude, la barmaid de la guilde prit place aux cotés de la jeune mage constellationniste, bientôt imitée par la chasseuse de dragon. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne pouvait que constater les dégâts sur le corps de son amie.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois revenue en un seul morceau vu ton état Lucy. Je sais ! Je vais utiliser ma magie sur tes blessures pour aider à la guérison. »

Sans attendre une réponse, Wendy s'empressa d'utiliser ses sorts de guérison partout ou elle le pouvait. Une attention que Lucy ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Merci Wendy, je crois que ça ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où es-tu allée pendant si longtemps ? Tout le monde se faisait du soucis pour toi tu sais ? »

Lucy en avait bien conscience mais le maître était déjà au courant de son absence même s'il ne savait rien de ses raisons. D'ailleurs, quelles étaient ses fameuses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à risquer la mort pendant une année entière ?

« Eh bien ... »

« Ouais, on aimerait bien le savoir nous aussi. »

« C'est vrai ça, c'est pas très gentil de ta part de nous avoir planter comme ça sans rien dire. »

« Lucy, tu nous aimes plus ? »

Sortis de nul part, Natsu, Grey et Happy se tenaient derrière la blonde, très attentifs à ce qu'elle allait argumenter pour se défendre. Le mage de glace s'assit autour de la table, rejoint par Happy qui atterrit dessus. La blonde soupira doucement avant de regarder ses deux partenaires avec un sourire .

« Dis donc vous deux, c'est pas très viril de commencer un combat et de le quitter en douce pour espionner les autres. »

Natsu lui sourit en retour avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe.

« C'est marrant ça, tu te mets à parler comme Elfman ! »

Le petit groupe se mit à rire joyeusement. Le chasseur de dragon continua.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fichais toute seule pendant un an ? Regarde toi ma pauvre Lucy, tes cheveux ressemblent à un paillasson. Et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? »

Le mage céleste ferma les yeux, contrariée par les propos de la salamandre.

« Merci de te soucier de moi. Je te signale que j'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de gaspiller mon énergie magique pour appeler Cancer et me couper les cheveux. Je ne suis pas partie en vacances ! »

Sachant très bien que ses amis n'allaient pas la laisser partir sans explications, la blonde se résigna et conta sa petite excursion en solo.

« Très bien, voilà ce qui s'est passé. J'ai demander l'autorisation au maître de quitter la guilde quelques temps. Je me suis rendue sur l'Île de Tenrô pour m'y entraîner avec l'aide de Caprico. Je n'ai fait que ça, pendant un an. »

Ses compagnons ne s'y attendaient pas. Natsu semblait confus, Grey était incertain des motivations qui avaient poussées Lucy à faire une chose pareille, Mirajane n'avait rien dit et se contentait de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Wendy de son coté, regardait tour à tour Lucy, Grey, Natsu et Mirajane. Le mage de glace finit par prendre la parole, comprenant peu à peu les événements passés il y a un an.

« Attends Lucy, tu veux dire que tout ce temps tu étais sur l'île de Tenrô ? C'est pour ça que tu enchaînais les petits boulot ? Pour payer d'avance ton loyer pendant un an ?! »

La blonde hocha simplement la tête, qui rendait Grey encore plus confus.

« J'y crois pas … On se faisait du soucis nous tu sais. »

« Oui je le sais bien, je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin de le faire. »

D'un air entendu, Grey soupira avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Du moment que tu reviens en un morceau, c'est le principal. »

Mais Natsu ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Hey mais tu aurais du nous le dire, on serait venus pour t'aider à t'entraîner. Pas vrai Happy ? »

« Ouaaais ~ ! »

« Et puis je suis sûr qu'Erza serait venue aussi ! »

Effectivement, elle aurait pu le leur dire mais si elle n'en avait rien fait, c'est justement pour ne pas leur imposer ça. Cette année de dur labeur, elle devait la subir seule, sans distractions pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue.

« Je vous l'ai dis, je devais le faire seule. »

« Mais pourquoi, tu t'es pas ennuyée toute seule ? »

« Oh non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps si tu savais ... »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas invoquer d'esprit aussi longtemps. »

Natsu devenait curieux, trop peut-être mais Lucy ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Une année entière loin de tout, à malmener son corps et son esprit n'avait rien d'agréable mais elle l'avait fait en toute conscience.

« J'ai conclu un accord avec le Roi des esprits pour y arriv-»

A cette annonce, la mage de feu s'enflammait sans écouter le reste.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial si tu peux invoquer le grand moustachu ! »

« Mais tu vas pas la fermer un peu ta grande bouche, Lucy n'a pas encore finit sa phrase que tu la coupe déjà ! T'es pénible Natsu ! »

Joue contre joue, les deux mages se toisaient.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as sale exhibitionniste ?! Lucy rentre à peine à la guilde que t'es déjà à poil pour l'accueillir ! »

« Moi au moins j'ai pas essayé de la tuer avec une table, tu regardes même pas autour de toi pauvre tâche ! »

« Les garçons ... »

Sans crier gare, Mirajane assomma les deux mages à coup de poêle à l'arrière du crane, tout en souriant gentiment. Chacun se frottait vigoureusement la zone d'impact avant de se tourner vers la fautive. Grey se rassit sans faire d'histoire.

« Non mais t'as perdu l'esprit Mirajane, d'où est-ce que tu la sort cette poêle d'abord ?! »

« C'est très impoli de ne pas écouter ce que les gens ont à raconter, surtout quand on le leur demande. Tu peux continuer ton histoire Lucy. »

Le mage céleste ne savait pas si elle devait compatir à la douleur de ses camarades ou simplement se résoudre à penser qu'ils l'avaient bien cherché celle-là. Mieux valait ne rien penser du tout et terminer au plus vite pour rentrer sagement et se reposer dans un vrai lit.

« Natsu à raison, il m'était impossible de convoquer Caprico avec ma magie et l'obliger à rester aussi longtemps dans notre monde. J'aurais finis par manquer de magie au bout d'une journée et au final, partir en entraînement intensif n'aurait servis à rien si ce n'est m'épuiser inutilement. »

« D'où le fameux accord avec le Roi des Esprits je suppose. »

« Oui, il a autorisé Caprico à user de tout les moyens pour m'endurcir même si au final, il devrait s'en prendre à moi dans un combat pour y arriver. »

« Dis donc Lucy, tu y es peut-être aller un peu fort tu crois pas ? Et la condition du Roi des Esprit dans tout ça ? »

Grey était inquiet, si la constellationniste avait prit autant de dispositions avant de partir, son séjour sur l'île avait vraiment du être l'enfer.

« C'est très simple en fait, Caprico et Loki se sont relayés pour m'entraîner chacun à leur tour. Ils ont utilisés leur propre magie pour ça. Ce sont les seuls à avoir été autorisé à rester en dehors du monde des Esprits. Ce qui semble logique puisque ce sont les seuls à être rester suffisamment dans notre monde pour le supporter. J'avoue que les premiers jours ont été assez éprouvant mais malgré tout, je me suis décidée à aller jusqu'au bout et me revoilà. »

Concluant sur un sourire satisfait mais fatigué, la blonde était soulagée d'être rentrée et d'en avoir finit avec tout ça. Caprico n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, mais elle savait qu'il le faisait uniquement parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Elle avait travaillé dur, restait parfois plusieurs jours assise dans la même position, sans bouger, pour ouvrir son esprit au monde qui l'entourait. Et quand son esprit n'en pouvait plus, c'était son corps qui devait endurer le pire. Elle avait bravé les attaques de Caprico au corps à corps, subit les attaques répétées d'Aquarius, Taurus et Scorpio, repoussant toujours plus loin les limites de son endurance pour survivre. Et si parfois il lui était difficile de continuer, qu'elle voulait tout arrêter et rentrer, elle se rappelait alors que ses compagnons l'attendaient et ça lui donnait la force de continuer. Elle s'était promis de ne plus être une gêne pour ses équipiers, elle était résolue à tout faire pour y parvenir même si elle devait traverser l'enfer pour ça.

« Je suis quand même soulagé que tu sois revenue. Le Maître nous avait annoncé ton départ bien après que tu ne sois réellement partie. Imagine un peu la tête de Natsu et Erza après ça, je te jure que tu nous à fait une belle frayeur sur ce coup là Lucy. »

« Hey j'ai pas pleuré je te signale ! »

« Bah moi si, je croyais que Lucy était partie pour de bon sans nous dire au revoir.»

Le chat bleu s'avança vers la blonde avec un visage marqué par la tristesse, ce qui faisait fondre le cœur de la pauvre Lucy, avant de changer d'expression radicalement.

« Tiens au fait Lucy ! Tu sais Grey et Natsu ont- »

Mais avant que le chat ne puisse continuer, les deux mages lui coupèrent la parole en mettant leur main sur sa gueule pour qu'il se taise, l'éloignant de la blonde qui ne comprenait rien.

« Hein ? »

« Non rien t'en fait pas ! »

« Un petit truc entre nous, t'as pas à t'en inquiéter ! »

Les deux mages, habituellement en train de se battre, semblait soudainement très complice, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mirajane posa sa main sur sa joue.

« C'est vrai … j'allais oublier. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Lucy. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste? »

La pauvre mage céleste n'y comprenait vraiment rien, quelque chose s'était produit pendant son absence ? Mais l'expression de Mirajane ne laissait rien transparaître à ce sujet, elle se contentait de sourire

« Eh bien … Ta propriétaire est venu à la guilde pendant ton absence. Il semblerait qu'un "incident" se soit produit dans ton appartement. D'après elle, tout à explosé dans un grand vacarme, du sol au plafond ! Il resterait des cendres et de la glace un peu partout, je me demande bien ce qui à pu se produire. »

L'air innocent, Mirajane lança un regard vers Grey et Natsu qui sentaient déjà leur heure arriver. Lucy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout son appartement avait flambé à cause d'une explosion ?!

« Mais … Mais … ET MES AFFAIRES, TOUTES MES AFFAIRES ?! ET MON ROMAN?! »

Le monde venait de s'effondrer autour d'elle mais plus important encore, plus important que son roman ou ses affaires.

« Les photos de mes parents ! Et les lettres ?! Tout est vraiment partit en fumée ?! »

L'information en elle-même était déjà difficile à gérer mais savoir que les deux coupables étaient en face d'elle … La blonde se retourna vers eux, l'aura plus menaçante que jamais et les yeux lançant des éclairs de mort.

« Natsuuuu ! Greeeey ! »

Le mage de glace et le chasseur de dragon s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de la blonde, ne cessant de dire combien ils étaient désolés mais rien n'y faisait. Lucy était en colère, pas tellement pour le fait qu'ils ce soient encore faufilés chez elle sans permission mais plutôt pour le fait qu'ils aient tout explosés dans une énième bagarre sans se soucier de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être. Mais Mirajane n'allait pas laisser la pauvre constellationniste dans cet état de crise de panique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, j'avais prévu ce genre de situation alors j'ai tout déplacé en lieu sûr. Tes affaires n'ont rien, tout est à Fairy Hills. Les lettres, les photos, ta mignonne petites poupée, tes vêtements, tout est en sécurité ! Tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'en faire, Erza et moi-même avons prit certaines dispositions en attendant ton retour. Wendy nous à aider elle aussi. »

Un énorme poids en moins sur la poitrine, le cœur de Lucy recommençait à battre de façon normal. Elle avait eu une peur bleue, à tel point que son âme était prête à sortir de son corps pour rejoindre l'autre monde.

« Merci Mirajane, j'ai vraiment eu peur que tout soit perdu. ET VOUS DEUX, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR RÔDER DANS MA MAISON QUAND JE NE SUIS PAS LA ! »

« Nous sommes désolés ! » crièrent à l'unisson les deux mages fautifs, se faisant tout petits devant la fureur de la blonde.

« Je crois qu'ils ont retenu la leçon, Erza était vraiment remontée contre eux. Sans parler du Maître qui a promit de dédommager ta propriétaire pour les réparations de ton appartement. D'ailleurs, elle va en profiter pour l'agrandir un peu alors tu ne pourra pas y habiter dans l'immédiat. Les travaux n'ont pas encore commencés et cela risque de prendre un certain temps avant que ce ne soit terminé. »

« Mais, où vais-je dormir si mon appartement n'est plus habitable ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre une chambre d'hôtel, ni même prendre un autre appartement. Celui-ci était le moins cher de Magnolia, c'est bien pour ça que je l'avais prit tout de suite. »

Cette fois-ci, l'âme de la pauvre Lucy semblait vraiment quitter son corps. Wendy se jeta sur la blonde, aussi pâle que les cheveux de Mirajane, qui prenait plaisir à délivrer ses informations au compte gouttes.

« Erza se charge de tout, elle a déjà installé toutes tes affaires dans sa chambre. »

« Mirajane, tu prends plaisir à me torturer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Prends le comme une punition pour être partie sans me le dire. Surtout quand ta petite excursion solitaire était prévue de longue date. Tu avait déjà tout mis sous carton avant de partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire effrayant de la mage de rang S faisait froid dans le dos. La pauvre Lucy se courba en avant autant que possible pour s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée. »

Décidément, le retour à la guilde était tout aussi éprouvant que son séjour infernal sur l'île de Tenrô. Le jour commençait déjà à laissé place au crépuscule et la blonde n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher et ne pas se lever avant une semaine de repos largement mérité. Le manque de sommeil commençait d'ailleurs à se faire lourdement ressentir, maintenant que Wendy avait apaisé ses souffrances. Le mage céleste en profita pour se reposer, les bras croisés sur la table, la tête enfouie à l'intérieur. C'est à cet instant que Loki se montra, aussi soudainement que possible.

« Me voilà Lucy, je suis ici pour faire un rapport au Maitre. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

Mais la blonde ne réagissait pas, ce qui interpella ses camarades. L'esprit du Lion se rapprocha de sa maîtresse et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

« Lucy ? »

Mais toujours aucune réponse. Le jeune homme sourit en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de sa maîtresse.

« Et bien, il semblerait que notre pauvre Lucy ai atteint ses limites pour de bon cette fois. »

« Dis donc Loki, c'est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement secret ? T'étais au courant et tu nous à rien dit. »

Grey se rapprocha du jeune homme qui, dans un geste élégant, remit ses lunettes en place.

« Je suis désolé Grey mais Lucy a été formelle : personne ne devait être au courant de ses réelles intentions, pas même Maître Makarof. Même si, entre nous, je pense qu'il a tout découvert par la suite. Je suis peut-être un membre de Fairy Tail mais je reste avant tout un esprit au service de sa maîtresse. Par ailleurs, sache que Lucy a longuement discuté avec le Roi des Esprits avant qu'il ne lui donne son accord pour faire une telle chose. Il était même prêt à lui refuser tout net mais Lucy s'est montrée particulièrement déterminée. Je ne l'avait encore jamais vue comme ça. »

« C'est pas une raison, regarde dans quelle état elle s'est mise ! Pourquoi un tel entraînement intensif ?! Vous êtes ses esprits alors pourquoi faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui coûter la vie ?! »

« J'entends bien ce que tu dis mais je doute que tu puisse comprendre les raisons qui ont poussées Lucy à prendre une telle décision. »

« Alors explique les moi parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre. »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Lucy dort à point fermé et je ne voudrais pas la réveiller. Et puis réfléchissez deux secondes, depuis qu'elle a intégré la guilde, elle a tout de suite accompli ses premières missions avec Natsu, toi et Erza : l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. »

« Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, si ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais Lucy n'utilise ses pouvoirs de constellationniste que depuis peu contrairement à vous qui les utilisez depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir Loki, tu peux être plus clair bon sang ! »

« Grey, ce que Loki essaie de te dire, c'est que Lucy n'a pas le même niveau que toi et Natsu. »

Mirajane avait vu juste.

« Exactement. Erza était déjà mage de rang S quand Lucy nous à rejoint, alors il était évident pour elle que son niveau n'arriverait pas à la cheville du sien. Mais honnêtement, que crois tu qu'elle puisse ressentir en étant dans une équipe aussi forte sans avoir le niveau pour se protéger elle-même sans être un poids pour les autres ? »

« Quoi ? Mais- »

« Lucy à beaucoup souffert de voir ses amis se prendre des coups inutilement pour la protéger. Et ce sentiment n'a fait que grandir depuis, je te laisse déduire le reste tout seul comme un grand garçon. Si elle n'a rien dit, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, votre présence n'aurait fait que renforcer son sentiment d'impuissance. Le Roi des Esprit n'aurait pas donné son accord si ses motivations et sa détermination n'étaient pas justifiées. La pauvre à déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans se soucier des convenances à avoir devant notre Seigneur. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne peut pas lui dire non. Oh et puis, ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à vos questions de toute façon. Si vous voulez des explications, il faudra les lui demander à elle. »

« J'y compte bien. »

« Lucy avait promis de tout expliquer au Maître mais je doute qu'elle en soit capable. Je vais donc m'en charger à sa place. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Loki s'éloigna du groupe. Grey jeta un coup d'œil sur la blonde endormie avant de détourner les yeux sans savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté à la scène depuis le début. Assise dans l'ombre, une femme en armure fixait son assiette, les jambes croisées sous la table. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas touché son gâteau, probablement arrêter dans son repas par l'arriver de Mirajane, Wendy et Lucy sans oublier l'échange quelque peu tendu entre Loki et Grey. Elle soupira avant de faire part de sa présence aux autres mages présent.

« C'était donc ça. »

Mirajane reconnu sans peine la voix du chevalier.

« Tiens, tu étais la Erza ? Ta mission s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu. »

Grey soupira à son tour, perturbé par les événements.

« Je suppose que tu as tout entendu, hein ? »

« En effet. »

« Si Lucy voulait devenir aussi forte que nous, il suffisait de le dire. Je l'aurais entraîner avant moi ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore, tu t'y connaît en magie céleste toi peut-être ?! Pauvre imbécile ! »

« Non mais ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça. Si on essaie pas, personne ne peux le savoir ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! »

Prêt à en découdre sur le champ, Natsu et Grey se toisaient de nouveau du regard sans savoir qu'Erza était déjà debout. Elle s'interposa sans peine entre les deux mages avant de les séparer sans ménagement, le cou de chacun tordu au possible.

« Ça suffit tout les deux, je vous rappelle que Lucy dort et que si vous voulez vous battre, faites le en bas comme tout le monde ! »

Une réaction bien étrange de la part de Titania, le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail, elle qui s'opposait toujours aux combat par la force. Un comportement qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller la barmaid, amusée par le manque total d'intérêt d'Erza pour le vacarme en bas, et encore moins pour sa pâtisserie préférée. Elle semblait plus intéressée par le mage endormie que par le reste. Il faut dire que le départ discret et inattendu de Lucy avait laissé un sentiment étrange de manque dans le cœur du chevalier. Un sentiment étrange que Mirajane avait su deviner après le départ de la blonde même si Erza semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Un petit secret qu'elle se gardait de révéler, bien trop impatiente de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Voir l'évidence bien avant les personnes concernées était pour elle une distraction personnelle qui lui plaisait par dessus tout le reste.

« Mira, je vais porter Lucy jusqu'à Fairy Hills. L'ambiance devient trop bruyante ici, son sommeil risque d'être perturbé. »

« Entendu, prends bien soin d'elle cette nuit. »

Le chevalier se pencha vers le mage blond pour la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'une voix ne l'en empêche.

« Erza attends. »

« Oui Wendy ? »

« J'ai appliqué un sors de soin sur ses blessures mais ... »

Erza observa avec soin le corps endormi de la blonde : ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés, ses cheveux avaient poussés et n'étaient plus attachés, même son corps entier semblait bandé.

« Je pense que Caprico à emmener Lucy directement à la guilde. Tu devrais la réveiller et lui dire de prendre un bon bain chaud pour détendre ses muscles, je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le loisir de prendre un vrai bain depuis son départ. Il faut aussi changer ses pansements, les siens semblent dater de quelque jours déjà.

« Oui tu as raison, je vais m'en occuper. »

« Erza je pense que tu devrais laisser Wendy s'occuper des pansements de Lucy. »

Les mages présents se souvenaient des soins apporter par Erza durant la bataille sur l'île de Tenrô et le corps de Lucy n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce supplice pour l'instant.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Mira ? J'ai beaucoup progresser dans ce domaine depuis que Wendy m'a appris comment faire. »

Titania croisa les bras sur son armure, lançant des regards réprobateurs en direction de Mirajane, qui ne pouvait que sourire.

« Je l'espère bien … Pauvre Lucy, je n'ose imaginer ce que son pauvre corps à subit durant tout ce temps. Inutile de le blesser d'avantage. »

Cette phrase éveilla quelque chose dans l'esprit d'Erza, qui regardait son amie d'un air interrogateur.

« Depuis quand t'intéresse-tu à son corps ? »

« La question n'est pas de savoir depuis _quand_ mais plutôt _qui_ s'y intéresse. »

« Pardon ? »

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre, Mirajane recommençait à parler de _ça_ par énigme, Grey et Natsu rougissaient dans leur coin et Wendy regardait ailleurs. Seule Erza semblait inconsciente d'un fait évident que tout le monde avait déjà remarqué. Elle essayait peut-être de feindre l'inconscience pour ne pas avoir à se justifier ? Une situation qui allait beaucoup occuper les journées de Mira derrière le bar, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. D'autant plus que Lucy allait habiter quelque temps à Fairy Hills, dans la chambre d'Erza qui plus est … Elle avait hâte de voir la tournure des événements et surtout, se délecter en secret du tempérament introvertis de la grande Titania dans un certain domaine. D'autant plus qu'elle pouvait se montrer un peu … longue à la détente parfois !

« Tu devrais retirer ton armure si tu envisage de porter Lucy jusqu'aux dortoirs, je pense que ce serait plus agréable pour elle si tu lui épargnait la désagréable sensation de ton armure contre son pauvre petit corps meurtris. »

Comme pour inciter Erza à dévoiler son coté attachant, la diabolique Mirajane sortait ses tirades avec un air semi-innocent, désolé et souriant. Mais la pauvre Erza n'y voyait rien, seule Wendy, Grey et Natsu semblaient se sentir désolés pour elle, qui ne voyait pas plus loin que ça dans les paroles et le comportement de Mirajane.

« Très bien. »

En un éclair, l'armure du chevalier avait disparu pour laisser une Erza en jupe, dans un col roulé noire à manches longues, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle se pencha ensuite vers le corps du mage endormie et hésita un moment. Un fait qui n'échappait pas au démon derrière elle, qui se délectait avec joie de cette situation.

« Un problème Erza ? »

La barmaid souriait de toute ses dents, de façon diabolique et innocente en même temps. Comme prise sur le fait, le mage aux cheveux écarlate se mit à rougir instantanément.

« Non non, tout va bien ! C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas faire mal à Lucy, c'est tout ! »

Embarrassée d'hésiter et de rougir pour rien, Titania souleva le corps du mage blond avec prudence. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus léger qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, il faut dire que son amie semblait avoir maigri. Erza se demandait bien comment Lucy avait fait pour vivre toute une année sur l'île de Tenrô. Ses esprits lui rapportaient peut-être de la nourriture de leur monde ?

« Tâche de ne pas lui mettre de coup cette nuit, nous savons toute les deux que tes nuits peuvent parfois être … un peu agitées. »

« Je ferais attention, merci de ta confiance Mira. »

Lucy dans les bras, Erza descendit les escaliers. Arrivée à la dernière marche, les combats continuaient de plus belle mais l'aura meurtrière autour d'elle stoppa rapidement les fauteurs de trouble qui avaient des sueurs froides. Même avec la jolie blonde dans les bras, Erza arrivait à se montrer persuasive.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, si tout n'est pas propre à mon retour, mon châtiment sera des plus sévère et sans appel. »

« Elle à le chic pour jeter un froid ... »

L'ouïe fine du mage n'avait pas laissé passer ça. Son regard terrifiant se posa sans hésiter sur l'imprudent qui avait oser la défier.

« Comment, tu as quelque chose à dire Elfman ? »

« Non, rien du tout Erza ! »

« Je préfère ça, vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser Mirajane s'occuper de tout nettoyer alors que vous êtes toujours les premiers pour mettre le bazar. »

Les mages s'inclinèrent devant l'impératrice Erza, même avec Lucy dans les bras, elle pouvait toujours châtier ceux qui défiait son autorité. Et oui, elle est comme ça son altesse Erza. Malgré tout ce remue-ménage, le mage blond n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et dormait tranquillement. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour avoir le sommeil léger. La chaleur que dégageait Erza semblait lui convenir, elle qui n'avait plus ressentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'elle s'était isolée sur son île. Elle se blottit d'avantage contre cette source de chaleur agréable avant d'ouvrir un œil fatigué qui se referma aussitôt. Elle était épuisée mais pas assez pour ne pas reconnaître la personne qui la portait.

« C'est .. toi … Erza. »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, son corps semblait dormir mais pas son esprit. Comme bloquée entre deux phases de sommeil, la sensation était plutôt désagréable pour le mage céleste. Elle voulait bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.

« Tu devrais te rendormir, Lucy. »

La voix d'Erza était aussi douce qu'une mélodie à ses oreilles. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait.

« Désolée … tu … as été obligée … de me porter … Je … Je vais appeler … Loki si tu … veux. »

« Ne soit pas bête, je peux m'en occuper toute seule. Tu n'est pas si lourde que ça, en plus nous sommes presque arrivées. »

Inutile de débattre dans son état, Lucy le savait. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas se défaire des bras d'Erza et encore moins marcher seule. Et au fond, elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Le chevalier jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la blonde et remarqua que celle-ci se battait contre son sommeil et semblait inconfortable dans cette situation. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour aider le mage céleste à se rendormir. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle resserra doucement son emprise autour de la blonde et commença à marcher plus lentement.

« Lucy ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple murmure aux oreilles de la jeune fille, plonger dans un état de semi-conscience. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et posa son regard sur le visage attendrit de Titania.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. »

Pour Lucy, la cadence d'Erza était de plus en plus lente ou alors s'était tout simplement elle qui n'arrivait plus rester consciente. Le décompte avait déjà commencer et elle devait se rendormir avant la fin.

« Un »

La blonde se sentait de nouveau partir vers les bras de Morphée. Les murmures incohérents de son amie ne parvenaient plus à être déchiffrés par son cerveau.

« Deux »

Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement. Bercée dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amie, la constellationniste replongea assez vite dans les profondeurs du sommeil avant qu'Erza n'ait pu finir. Celle-ci s'en était d'ailleurs aperçu mais décida tout de même de conclure.

« Bonne nuit, Lucy ... »

La nuit était tombée, les rues étaient calmes jusqu'à Fairy Hills, personne pour interrompre ce moment rare et inattendu de tendresse entre Erza et Lucy.

* * *

**Et voila, c'est tout en ce qui concerne le premier chapitre. Rendez-vous prochainement pour le chapitre 2, flashback sur l'absence de Lucy.**

**See ya ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! **

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle Fiction Fairy Tail. **

**Petite précision : comme personne ne semble d'accord sur les noms des personnages, j'ai décidé de laisser la VF. J'étais surtout hésitante sur le nom d'Erza, Scarlet ou Scarlett ? Je me suis longuement renseigné et finalement, je pense laisser Scarlet, qui est la traduction anglaise d''Ecarlate". **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre autant que le premier.**

**Enjoy ! ;)**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me motive vraiment à continuer et d'avoir vos avis. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un auteur que d'écrire une fiction qui ne plaît pas, surtout quand on la destine au partage. Mais bon, moi elle me plaît beaucoup alors j'imagine que c'est le principal XD**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ L'amour écarlate ~ **_

_Résumé :_ Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Il semblerait que la blonde ait accru ses pouvoirs magiques et renforcer son point faible : le corps à corps. Capable de se défendre seule, la belle Lucy Heartfilia surprend même la grande Titania et pas qu'un peu …

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 - FLASHBACK : _**

**_Scarlet, le cœur derrière l'armure_**

* * *

_**- x -**_

Dans la ville de Magnolia siège une guilde qui forgea la carrière de plusieurs mages d'exception et qui abrite encore en son sein, de puissants mages qui ne manquent pas d'en faire une des guildes la plus puissante du Royaume. D'abord crée et dirigée par Mavis Vermillon en l'an X-686, la guilde est aujourd'hui confiée à Makarof Dreyar, l'un des dix mages sacrés, 3ème et 6ème Maître de Fairy Tail. Celui-ci envisage d'ailleurs de léguer sa place à la prochaine génération mais Macao ne veux plus endosser cette grande responsabilité, déjà nommé 4ème Maître de la guilde après la disparition de l'équipe Tenrô. Il envisageait de laisser sa place à Gildarts mais celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment agit comme l'aurait voulu Makarof. Aussitôt nommé Maître, l'homme réintégra Luxus, alors excommunié après la grande bataille de Fairy Tail, et céda sa place en nommant Makarof 6ème Maître de la guilde. Le fourbe avait fuit cette trop grande responsabilité avec brio au grand dam du vieil homme. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de choix, Mistgun n'était plus là et Luxus n'était pas encore assez sage pour lui succéder. Quant à Erza, elle était beaucoup trop jeune et avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir prétendre à ce titre même si sa magie s'avère très puissante. Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas se retirer dans l'immédiat et soupira lentement en le réalisant. Assis sur le bar en sirotant sa liqueur, il assistait une nouvelle fois aux débordements de ses enfants. Une tâche ingrate l'attendait mais en temps que Maître et père, il se devait de s'y soumettre. Mirajane voyait bien que le vieil homme n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal et se demandait bien quelle pouvait en être la raison. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger, Erza entra dans la guilde. Comme d'habitude, Natsu et Grey se prenaient le bec en mêlant le reste de la guilde à leur petite bagarre quotidienne. Elle fronça les sourcils et était prête à intervenir quand le Maître explosa littéralement. Son aura magique soufflait des bourrasques de vent semblables à des vagues déchaînées en pleine tempête avant d'aplatir de son poing géant, le groupe turbulent en face de lui.

« Assez ! Je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous taper dessus à longueur de journée ! Allez plutôt travailler, bande de flemmards ! »

Un silence de mort s'en suivis, jamais encore le Maître ne s'était montré dans une telle colère noire. Natsu réussis à se relever tant bien que mal après un tel coup, se frottant le crâne avec prudence.

« Nous on aimerait bien mais Lucy ne s'est pas encore montrée à la Guilde. »

Erza croisa les bras, également perturbée par le fait que leur amie ne se soit pas encore manifestée, elle qui était toujours la première sur les lieux.

« Je suis d'accord avec Natsu, Maître. Partir en mission sans elle reviendrait à courir avec une seule jambe, c'est assez difficile. Surtout qu'elle nous à fait enchaîner les missions les une après les autres ces derniers temps. »

Comme toujours, le mage chevalier laissait ses camarades perplexe avec ce genre de comparaison. Surtout quand la comparaison opposait Lucy à une jambe …

« Je propose de lui rendre visite à son appartement. »

« Ouais je t'accompagne Erza, amène toi Happy ! »

« C'est partit ! »

Le chat bleu s'envola vers Titania, suivant de prêt le chasseur de dragon déjà prêt pour une nouvelle mission. Grey se remis du choc lui aussi et se leva à son tour pour suivre ses compagnons.

« Attendez-moi, je viens aussi. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fabrique. Surtout qu'avec toutes ses missions, elle a bien assez de joyaux pour payer son loyer une année entière. »

Mais à peine avaient-ils tous fait demi-tour pour partir, que le Maître leur barra la route de sa grande main. Visiblement perturbée par un telle action, Erza se tourna vers le vieil homme qui ne regardait rien d'autre qu'un point invisible sur le sol, imperturbable. Natsu s'approcha alors de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore le vieux ?! Tu voulais qu'on parte en mission et maintenant tu nous barre la route ! Laisse nous passer, on doit voir pourquoi Lucy n'est pas encore là. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Natsu, je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas encore dans tout tes états. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez pris la fâcheuse habitude de vous introduire chez la petite Lucy sans permission. »

A cette affirmation, tout les regards se posèrent sur le groupe. Les deux mages se défendaient mais Erza ne semblait pas concernée alors qu'elle aussi était toute aussi fautive. L'air sérieux du vieil homme ne présageait rien de bon et même Natsu, l'éternelle cervelle de moineau, avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son amie le mage céleste. Il fronça les sourcils, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire le vieux ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lucy c'est ça ?! »

Le Maître se retira du chemin avant de se lever et demander l'attention des autres mages.

« J'ai une nouvelle quelque peu surprenante à vous annoncer. »

La tension était palpable dans la salle, si Lucy avait bel et bien des ennuis, chacun était concerné.

« La petite Lucy est venu me trouver il y a quelques jours pour me demander quelque chose d'un peu surprenant venant de sa part mais je ne m'y suis pas opposé. »

La curiosité des mages se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Le chasseur de Dragon ne tenait plus en place, retrouver la blonde devenait sa priorité de la journée.

« Allez crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec Lucy ?! »

Le vieil homme soupira en fermant les yeux, aucun de ses camarades ne semblait être au courant. Lucy n'avait rien dit, ni laissé aucune lettre.

« Je suis désolé Natsu mais Lucy à quitté la guilde il y a déjà un moment. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà avoir atteint sa destination. »

Le sang du mangeur de feu ne fit qu'un tour à cette annonce, son amie avait quitté leur guilde sans rien dire.

« Quoi ?! »

Même Grey ne pouvait pas y croire, comment la blonde pouvait partir comme ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Pour lui, c'était impossible.

« Comment ça 'elle a quitté la guilde' ? Pourquoi elle nous a rien dit ? Tu nous fait une mauvaise blague c'est ça ? Tu vas nous faire le coup parce qu'on a encore ravagé la guilde ? »

« Attendez tout les deux, il y a forcément une explication, n'est-ce pas Maître ? Lucy est déjà partie en mission sans nous le dire ? Cette possibilité lui ressemblerait bien. »

Mais le Maître ne dit rien et ne savait pas non plus pourquoi le mage constellationniste avait prit cette décision si soudainement. Le mage chevalier, d'ordinaire calme en toute circonstance, commençait à réaliser que le vieil homme ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait vraiment du mal à garder son sang froid maintenant. Pourquoi Lucy ferait une chose pareil, ils formaient une équipe soudée et plus proche que jamais alors pourquoi ? C'était absurde.

« Je ne comprends pas Maître, vous voulez dire qu'elle a vraiment quitté Fairy Tail ?! »

« Fairy Tail et Magnolia par la même occasion j'en ai bien peur. »

« Lucy ne ferait jamais ça ! »

S'en était trop pour Natsu, il se jeta hors de la guilde à toute jambe en direction de l'appartement de Lucy.

« Attends, Natsu ! »

Mais le chasseur de Dragon était déjà trop loin.

« Il est pénible à se précipiter comme ça. »

Le mage de glace avait encore du mal à le croire mais s'empressa de suivre son ami. Erza ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, elle savait que le Maître ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de chose. Tiraillée entre l'envie de questionner le Maître et suivre ses compagnons, Titania finit par quitter la guilde à son tour. Si Lucy était bel et bien partie, elle devait en être sûr et le voir de ses yeux. Le vieux Maître soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant le petit groupe s'éloigner, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de dire oui. Mais la jeune mage lui avait montrer à quel point elle était déterminée, la flamme dans ses yeux lui rappelait sa jeunesse. De toute façon, elle lui affirma ne rien faire de dangereux pour elle ou pour la guilde. Quand bien même, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire loin de Magnolia ?

« Hmmm … Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va faire toute seule sur cette île … ? »

« Elle est intelligente, la petite Lucy. »

« Oui je suis d'accord … Ah, Maître Mavis ! »

Alors qu'il se parlait à lui même, le vieil homme n'avait pas remarqué que la fondatrice était assise juste à coté de lui. Certes, elle avait tendance à sortir de nul part et sans prévenir. Son air joyeux plaqué sur le visage, elle balançait ses jambes le long du bar.

« Je la sens, elle est arrivée sur l'île et a déjà commencé. »

Le vieux Maître était stupéfait. Malgré son corps éthérique à la Guilde, elle pouvait encore savoir tout ce qu'il se passait sur l'île. Le Premier Maître était vraiment stupéfiante, sa puissance magique n'avait pas d'égal, elle était la seule à pouvoir utiliser les 3 grandes magies de Fairy Tail. Et son sens aiguë de l'observation faisait d'elle un fin stratège, elle avait largement mérité son nom : Mavis la Fée Tacticienne. Mais le plus incroyable était sa connaissance des magies perdues. Fairy Tail était déjà une guilde de poids même à l'époque de sa création.

« J'en conclus que tu peux voir ce qu'elle y fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Je ne la vois pas physiquement, je peux seulement ressentir les variations de sa magie. Mais en prenant compte de tous les événements et faits dans leur ensemble, cela ne peut conclure qu'à une seule explication. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tenrô est protégée par la magie des Fées, aucune autre guilde ne peut s'y rendre. J'ai créé cette île et lui ai conféré une fonction très intéressante : aucune personne portant le sceau de Fairy Tail ne peut y être blessée jusqu'à en mourir, sans compter que l'arbre prodigue un accroissement important de la magie de celui ou celle qui s'y trouve. Un terrain parfait, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

La jeune fille conclu ses explications par un sourire amusé. C'est alors que le vieux Makarof comprit.

« Mais alors, elle y est allée pou- ?! »

« Exactement, très intelligent d'y penser. Avant les jeux, chacun est partis de son coté sans penser un seul instant à venir jouer avec moi sur l'île alors que c'est le terrain parfait pour. Je l'ai crée pour ça après tout. »

La fondatrice se mit à faire la moue, elle s'ennuyait profondément sur son île. Raison qui l'a poussé à s'installer à Magnolia, pas physiquement du moins. Makarof était devenu blanc comme un linge, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune mage ai penser à ça.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'affirme que Lucy est intelligente et courageuse, je suis sûr qu'elle avait déjà penser à tout bien avant de venir vous trouvez. Il n'existe pas en tout Fiore, un endroit aussi parfait que celui là. »

« Mais l'île est utilisée pour l'examen de passage au rang S ! C'est dangereux de s'y aventurer seul, les monstres ne sont pas des plus tendres là-bas. Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ?! J'étais sûr que Natsu avait une mauvaise influence sur ma petite Lucy ! »

« Elle n'est pas seule, je ressens une grande quantité de magie autour d'elle. C'est une constellationniste capable d'utiliser l'Urano Metria dont nous parlons, une magie très puissante. J'ai confiance en elle, c'est une mage de Fairy Tail et elle ne se laissera pas impressionner pour si peu. Elle n'aurait jamais choisi cette destination si elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, j'en suis persuadée. »

« Oui, vous avez sûrement raison mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. »

« Je vais m'y rendre, je la surveillerais de loin pour être sûr que tout ce passe bien. »

« Si quelque chose tourne mal, revenez vite à la guilde. J'enverrais des renforts sur place aussi vite que possible même si j'espère ne pas devoir le faire. Lucy n'est pas une tête brûlée comme ce casse pieds de Natsu, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur sur cette île, loin de tout. Mais je suis impressionné par sa détermination, elle semblait vraiment prête à tout. »

Satisfaite et impatiente de voir les prochains jours à venir, Mavis disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Si un mage avait choisit Tenrô comme terrain d'entraînement, alors elle y resterait pour ne rien rater. D'autant plus que ce mage en question utilisait une magie céleste qui n'était pas si répandue à son époque, il fallait avoir certaines prédispositions pour cela. La fondatrice ne cachait pas son intérêt pour la jeune fille car contrairement à beaucoup de ses confrères et sœurs, Lucy aimait profondément ses esprits et ne les considérait pas comme de simples outils. Bien au contraire, elle s'en faisait des amis et s'en souciait réellement, ce qui le lui était bien rendu. Rare sont les mages constellationnistes à être invités dans le monde des esprits par le Roi en personne. Lucy était même la première, sans prendre en compte ses camarades présents ce jour là. Ses véritables pouvoirs n'avaient pas encore fait surface et la fondatrice l'avait remarqué lors des jeux. Son observation minutieuse ne la trompait pas, elle était sûr que la blonde pouvait atteindre le palier supérieur si elle s'en donnait le temps et la peine. Encore fallait-il s'y prendre de la bonne manière, raison de plus pour la jeune fille de se rendre sur l'île. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment Lucy allait s'y prendre pour progresser, elle était prête à lui montrer si nécessaire. Elle ne maîtrisait aucunement cette magie mais elle en savait beaucoup sur le sujet.

**_- o – o – o – o -_**

« Lucy ! »

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, le mage de feu Natsu Dragnir, entra avec fracas par la porte d'entrée. L'endroit semblait désert mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que Lucy était bel et bien partie. Il monta à l'étage sans attendre Grey et Erza qui le suivaient. Le mage de Glace entra à son tour, remarquant que l'endroit avait été nettoyé et fermé. Il regarda un peu partout avant de monter à l'étage. Il s'arrêta derrière Natsu, qui ne bougeait plus et serrait le poing. Dans la chambre de Lucy, tout était vide : son lit était défait, il n'y avait plus rien à son bureau et aucune trace de ses affaires. Grey soupira doucement, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

« On dirait bien que le vieux ne rigolait pas après tout. »

Erza entra à son tour dans la chambre, aucune trace de la blonde nul part, pas même un mot. Son visage inexpressif parcourait la pièce, il ne montrait rien mais à l'intérieur quelque chose bouillonnait, un sentiment inconfortable logé au fond du cœur. Sans Lucy aux alentours, cette pièce était triste à mourir. Grey se frotta le crâne avec nervosité, l'ambiance était presque morbide. Natsu serrait les dents et les poings, Erza ne disait rien et Happy était assis sur le lit de la blonde, triste que leur amie ne soit pas là. Celui-ci regarda les trois mages présents et retenu ses larmes.

« Alors … Lucy est vraiment partie … ? »

« Non je peux pas croire qu'elle nous ai laissé comme ça ! Je vais la chercher et je la ramènerais à Fairy Tail même si je dois traverser tout Fiore pour ça ! »

Sans un mot de plus, le mage de feu quitta l'appartement à toute jambe, suivit aussitôt par Happy. Il était déterminé à la retrouver coûte que coûte et si elle souhaitait vraiment quitter la Guilde, elle devrait le faire avec les coutumes prévues à cette occasion. Il ne restait plus que Grey et Erza, celui-ci soupira face à la réaction de son ami.

« J'te jure celui-là, il faut toujours qu'il réagisse au quart de tour. D'ailleurs Erza, j'ai remarquer des cartons dans un coin. Tu penses qu'elle compte revenir les chercher ? »

Le chevalier se retourna sans plus de cérémonie sur le départ mystérieux de la blonde. Le mage de glace pouvait deviner que parmi tous les mages de la guilde, elle semblait la plus affectée par cette histoire même si elle s'efforçait de montrer le contraire. Mais connaissant son amie d'enfance, il ne serait pas étonné de voir que la grande Titania ne prenne pas conscience de ses propres sentiments sur le sujet. Elle était un peu longue à comprendre certaines choses parfois, surtout en matière de relations humaines.

« Rentrons à la Guilde, il n'y a rien ici. Demandons plutôt au Maître ce que Lucy lui à dit exactement avant de partir, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça. »

« Ouais, j'ai cette impression aussi. Elle ne partirait jamais sans nous laisser un mot. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'aurait fait avant et pas maintenant. Part devant, je vais essayer de rattraper Natsu avant que cet imbécile ne fasse n'importe quoi. »

Les deux mages se séparèrent devant la maison de la constellationniste, l'un se dirigeant vers la maison de Natsu et l'autre vers la guilde. Sur le chemin, Titania commençait à élaborer tout un tas d'hypothèses sur le départ de leur amie. Tout les scénarios étaient possibles : elle s'était peut-être lassée ? Non, Lucy aimait la guilde et la considérait même comme étant son foyer. A sa connaissance, elle n'avait plus de famille proche depuis la mort de son père. Peut-être qu'elle ne supportait plus de risquer sa vie à tout instant ? Impossible, elle savait très bien que ses amis ne la laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'entendait plus avec certains membres ? Bien sûr que non, elle rayonnait toujours de bonheur et s'entendait avec tout le monde, même avec cette grosse brute de Luxus. Elle commençait même à devenir un peu trop proche de lui à son goût. Alors pourquoi ?

Elle entra dans la guilde et chercha le Maître, qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis la dernière fois.

« Maître ! »

Le vieil homme savait déjà pourquoi Erza le cherchait.

« Tiens te revoilà Erza. Je suppose que votre visite n'a fait que confirmer mes dires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais oui, il avait raison. Lucy semblait avoir quitté son appartement récemment.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle vous a dit exactement. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit partie pour de bon de cette façon. Grey a même remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas emporter ses affaires avec elle, il n'y a que des cartons chez elle. La grande quantité d'argent qu'elle a rassemblé va bien lui servir à quelque chose ? Dites-moi Maître, pourquoi avoir céder à sa demande si facilement ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Le Maître jeta un coup d'œil sur elle, ne sachant pas si il devait lui dire ce que Mavis soupçonnait ou lui dire le minimum. Si Lucy ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache sa destination, ce n'était pas pour rien. Plus étrange encore, c'était la première fois qu'Erza semblait autant affectée par un départ. Lucy est sa camarade et les liens qui unissent leur groupe est très fort c'est évident, mais tout de même.

« Je te trouve bien agitée ma petite Erza mais je peux comprendre que le départ de Lucy vous ai un peu surpris. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi la laisser faire sans même procéder au rituel de départ ? Lucy est mon équipière et mon amie, c'était mon devoir de lui faire part des trois règles à ne pas enfreindre après son départ de la Guilde ! »

« Calme toi un peu, tes sentiments sont en train d'obscurcir ton jugement. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit de montrer ta tristesse mais ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus. Je suis sûr qu'en reprenant les faits depuis le début, tu y verra plus clair dans cette affaire. Tu dis que Lucy a réunis une grosse somme d'argent ? Que ses affaires sont emballées et qu'il n'y a aucun mot à votre attention, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux avant de croiser les bras.

« Très bien, je vois que cette affaire vous touche énormément toi et les garçons, bien plus que les autres. Mais sache avant tout que je ne sais pas grand chose en dehors de ce que Lucy m'a dit avant de partir. »

Attentive aux prochaines révélations du Maître, le mage chevalier hocha simplement la tête et prit place sur un tabouret du bar.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Lucy est venue me voir il y a trois jours pour que je l'autorise à partir. Je ne m'y suis pas opposé, en ma qualité de Maître je n'ai aucunement le droit de forcer un mage à rester dans la guilde s'il ne veut plus y être. »

« Mais Maître, Lu- ! »

« Laisse moi finir Erza. »

Consciente qu'elle n'était pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit de leur mentor, Erza reprit son calme et laissa le vieil homme continuer son récit.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais excommuniée de la Guilde, elle m'a simplement demandé l'autorisation de s'absenter quelques temps. Je ne sais rien de sa destination, ni de ses motivations mais tu es intelligente, je suis sûr que tu trouvera des réponses maintenant que j'ai ajouté une pièce au puzzle. »

Le cœur du mage écarlate était soudain plus léger. Tout lui semblait clair à présent, ou presque, Lucy n'avait pas quitté la guilde définitivement ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Restait à comprendre le reste, si elle n'avait pas cette intention alors pourquoi réunir une aussi grosse somme d'argent ? Et pourquoi emballer toute ses affaires si elle ne quittait pas Magnolia ? Le cerveau d'Erza était en ébullition, ce qui faisait sourire le vieux Makarof. Soudain, le champ des possibilités se restreint. Il ne restait que très peu de possibilités, beaucoup moins qu'au départ en tout cas.

« Elle va revenir. C'est pour évité le même incident que lors de nos 7 années figées dans le temps qu'elle a tout emballé ? Pour que ses affaires ne pourrissent pas avec le temps ? Combien de temps va-t-elle s'absenter ? »

« Hm … Je ne sais pas grand chose de sa destination alors je ne peux pas déterminer si elle compte revenir bientôt mais je crains que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite. Elle m'a affirmé avec assurance qu'elle ne reviendrait à Fairy Tail qu'une fois son but atteint et pas avant. Il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer cet objectif et vous aurez votre réponse. Vous devriez lui faire confiance, Lucy est loin d'être idiote pour se mettre inutilement en danger. Elle doit avoir quelque chose à faire et qui lui tient à cœur. »

« Oui, vous avez probablement raison Maître. Nous avons été aveuglés par la peur de perdre un membre important de notre équipe, assez pour ne pas réfléchir sans se hâter en conclusion. »

Le Maître hocha la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

« Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Notre fondatrice garde un œil sur elle, aucune raison de paniquer pour l'instant. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, je vous enverrais immédiatement à sa recherche. »

« Maître Mavis sait où Lucy est allée ? »

« Oui et même si vous l'appreniez vous aussi, je vous interdis formellement de la rejoindre. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, si Lucy ne vous à rien dit c'est pour une raison bien précise : elle ne veut pas être accompagnée. Elle savait que même en le demandant gentiment, vous la rejoindriez aussitôt sa position découverte. Il y a des choses dans la vie, qu'on se doit de faire seul. Elle s'est montrée résolue et je respecte sa volonté. Maître Mavis est avec elle, je ne vois donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour elle. Si elle avait réellement besoin de nous, je suis sûr qu'elle vous aurait demandé de l'accompagner mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire dans l'immédiat à part attendre son retour et avoir confiance en elle. »

Le Maître avait raison, tout semblait plus clair vu sous cet angle. Lucy avait visiblement des choses à régler seule et même si l'envie de la trouver la démangeait, Erza savait que cela ne plaira pas au mage blond. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Grey et Natsu pour leur expliquer la situation, en espérant que le mage de feu n'ai rien fait de stupide. Elle se leva et quitta le bâtiment.

« Merci Maître. »

**_- o – o – o – o -_**

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis le départ du mage constellationniste, la Guilde était plutôt calme en ce début d'après-midi. L'ennui semblait même régner sur les lieux, la plupart des membres avaient enfin décidé de travailler. Quant à l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail … Natsu était parti seul en mission et Grey traînait toute la journée dans le hall. Erza revenait tout juste de la sienne, qui avait duré plusieurs jours, et flânait paisiblement au bar. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, sans une certaine blonde pour amener un peu de gaieté autour d'eux, l'ambiance était affreusement morne. Chacun essayait de combler ses journées en attendant le jour ou l'équipe Natsu renaîtrait enfin de ses cendres. En attendant, le mage chevalier enchaînait les missions pour que le temps lui paraisse moins long mais plus les jours passaient, et moins cela fonctionnait. Elle soupira, même son gâteau habituellement si apprécié, n'avait plus d'intérêt à ses yeux, comme s'il avait perdu tout ce pourquoi elle l'aimait tant. Il n'avait plus la même saveur, à part le goût fade et amère qui montre bien qu'il manquait définitivement quelque chose dans sa vie.

Mirajane, amie fidèle et ancienne rival d'Erza, était toujours à son poste peu importe les circonstances. Elle savait bien que l'absence de leur amie était dans l'esprit de tous et il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que cela avait considérablement affecté son équipe. Natsu était grognon et partait tout seul en mission, Grey ne se battait plus avec le mage de feu et ne semblait pas intéressé pour partir en mission avec d'autres. Mais le plus surprenant pour la barmaid était le comportement de son amie d'enfance, elle semblait souvent être ailleurs et bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée ... Pas qu'Erza soit tête en l'air mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de fixer un point invisible en soupirant. Surtout quand une dispute éclate juste à côté et qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas. Erza allait finir dépressive à ce rythme et elle se devait de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et commença à nettoyer le bar, l'air de rien.

« Et bien Erza, tu ne mange pas ton gâteau ? Pourtant c'est celui que tu préfère, je l'ai fait exprès pour toi. »

Mais le mage écarlate n'avait pas le cœur à le manger et l'apprécier convenablement, il ne lui donnait plus envie. Elle repoussa gentiment son assiette avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Non, je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce que tu t'inquiète pour Lucy ? »

A ce nom, le visage du mage sembla s'illuminer une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre une apparence stoïque. Un détail qui ne manqua pas d'être remarquer par la barmaid, qui sourit discrètement.

« J'ai eu beau rechercher dans nos ordres de mission, fait le calcul de la somme récupérée et la diviser par le nombre de loyers à payer, je n'arrive pas à déterminer une date précise. Elle n'en a peut-être pas fixée d'ailleurs, je n'ai que des suppositions mais rien de concret. Elle a bien dit au Maître qu'elle ne rentrerait à la guilde qu'une fois son mystérieux but atteint mais s'il elle ne l'atteint pas, est-ce qu'elle compte repousser ou bien rentrer ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Combien de temps va-t-elle pouvoir payer son loyer ? »

Scarlet croisa les bras en posant son regard à un endroit quelconque de la pièce. Partout ailleurs mais pas sur son amie.

« Un an environ, peut-être plus ... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible à qui n'y prête pas attention. Mirajane posa une main sur sa joue en souriant nerveusement.

« Effectivement, 840 000 joyaux pour s'absenter un an ... On dirait que notre petite Lucy n'a pas prit sa décision à la légère pour rapporter une telle somme. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous enchaîniez missions sur missions dernièrement, la pauvre. »

« Et pas des missions des plus simples. Si seulement elle m'en avait parler avant, j'aurais pu l'aider. C'est mon amie et personne n'abandonne une amie dans le besoin. Si seulement j'avais remarqué plus tôt alors … alors … ! »

« Erza, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Lucy avait déjà prit sa décision et nous savons qu'elle se montre têtue parfois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie, Mirajane lui sourit doucement. Elle pouvait sentir la détresse du chevalier, bien que cela la surprenne quelque peu. Elle n'avait encore jamais montré autant d'inquiétude et d'affection pour quelqu'un. C'est alors que l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux, Lucy lui manquait. Bien sûr, cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose et son amie ne l'avait pas encore remarqué semble-t-il.

« Elle te manque n'est-ce pas, Erza ? »

Elle avait conscience que son amie était un peu lente à la compréhension et qu'il soit possible qu'elle ne comprenne pas la véritable signification de cette simple question. Et elle avait raison de le penser, le mage chevalier, bien que perplexe, s'empressa de répondre de but en blanc sans prendre le temps de comprendre le vrai sens de celle-ci.

« Bien sûr, Lucy est ma coéquipière et une amie proche ! »

« Oui ça je le sais mais ce n'est pas exactement la réponse que j'attendais. »

Titania ne comprenait visiblement pas le sous-entendu, ce qui amusait beaucoup le démon en face d'elle.

« Je ne vois pas qu'elle autre réponse tu attends de moi ... »

Mais Mirajane ne dit rien et se contentait de sourire largement derrière sa main. Sourire qui s'élargit d'autant plus quand le visage de la puissante Titania vira subitement au rouge.

« Gagné »

« N-No-No-Non ! C-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Lu-Lucy est mon Nakama, juste mon Nakama ! »

« Mais je ne crois rien du tout Erza, je constate simplement. »

La diabolique barmaid savourait l'instant avec beaucoup d'amusement, une réaction digne de la reine des Fées. La pauvre Erza ne pouvait pas être plus écarlate, dommage qu'il n'y ai pas grand monde pour voir le spectacle. Le sang lui montait instantanément aux joues quand il s'agissait de relations amoureuses, elle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre et voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais l'impitoyable entremetteuse en Mirajane était bien trop excitée à l'idée qu'Erza ait le béguin pour la blonde, pour la laisser filer.

« Du calme Erza, je suis ton amie ne l'oublie pas. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien que je ne dévoilerais rien à personne, n'est-ce pas? »

Quand bien même, l'idée même d'avoir ce genre de sentiments pour la constellationniste ne mettait pas vraiment le mage aux cheveux écarlates à l'aise. Était-elle réellement tombée amoureuse de la blonde ? Avait-elle vraiment ce genre de sentiment pour sa camarade ? Elle n'en était pas certaine même si son absence lui pesait énormément sur le cœur. Elle ressentait cette désagréable sensation de manque, de vide, comme si une partie d'elle-même était manquante. Mirajane savait que son amie n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de sentiment et qu'il lui serait peut-être difficile de l'accepter si jamais elle avait raison.

« J'avoue … que je ne sais pas vraiment … C'est idiot … Lucy est très importante pour moi mais … je doute que mes sentiments pour elle soient de cette nature là. »

La pauvre Erza n'avait pas encore dérougit, il lui fallait tout son courage pour parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avec sa meilleure amie.

« Je veux simplement qu'elle revienne rapidement pour que notre équipe soit de nouveau complète c'est tout. J'ai des choses à faire, je ferais mieux de partir. A plus tard Mira.»

Sans tarder, le chevalier quitta la guilde, le visage rougit d'embarras. Mais la barmaid avait un certain don pour deviner les sentiments cachés d'autrui et Erza n'était pas honnête avec elle-même. Une chose facile à comprendre puisqu'il est parfois difficile d'accepter son attirance pour quelqu'un, qu'il s'agisse d'une femme ou d'un homme. Et ça l'était encore plus pour Titania, qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que son béguin de jeunesse pour Jellal. Un amour qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps mais qu'Erza avait du mal à lâcher par peur de se rendre à l'évidence. Mirajane avait envie d'aider son amie mais certaines choses doivent parfois être réalisées par ses propres moyen et sur cette question personnelle, seule la concernée en était capable.

_**- o – o – o – o -**_

Depuis sa discussion avec Mirajane, Erza ne cessait d'y penser. Elle avait même évité son amie pendant plusieurs jours de peur que le sujet ne revienne sur le tapis. Mais plus elle essayait de se résonner et comprendre ses sentiments, plus l'absence de la constellationniste écrasait son cœur. C'était absurde, Lucy était son amie, juste son amie ! Mais à trop se le répéter, cette affirmation sonnait de plus en plus fausse. Une situation bien embarrassante pour elle, que dirait Lucy si l'idée même qu'elle puisse l'aimer de cette façon, était juste ? Elle serait probablement choquée et ne voudrait plus être amie avec elle … Non c'est ridicule ! Lucy était une personne aimable et gentille qui pardonnait facilement et ne restait jamais fâchée très longtemps. Elle était belle, rayonnait comme le plus éclatant des soleils, souriait en tout circonstance et se liait d'amitié facilement, même avec son pire ennemi si celui-ci change. Elle était le rayon de soleil de Fairy Tail, un compagnon précieux qu'Erza affectionnait beaucoup. Le mage céleste avait prit une place spéciale dans son cœur, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Mirajane avait eu raison en fin de compte. Un sentiment accablant pour qui ne l'accepte pas et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire alors elle agirait comme la Erza habituelle. Probablement …

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce soir en ce qui me concerne ! ^.^ Je travail actuellement sur une autre fiction Erza/Lucy et mon premier chapitre fait déjà 45 pages, que je n'ai toujours pas finis xD J'espère que cela vous auras plût ;)**

**See ya !**

**Amicalement,**

**Devil K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello chers lecteurs ! **

**Bienvenu à vous pour la sortie du 3ème chapitre de cette fiction un peu fluffy d'Erza et Lucy =3**

**Tout d'abord, merci à vous d'avoir laissé autant de commentaire (instructif ou non). Merci à Zetsuen pour sa franchise et pour te répondre très honnêtement, moi aussi j'ai trouvé le 2ème chapitre un peu lourd en me relisant. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait l'aise avec le caractère de chacun, surtout quand j'essaie de le respecter un minimum et cela se ressent j'ai l'impression. Je vais essayer de modifier cela dés le prochain =) Merci à tout les autres aussi, je ne vous oublie pas. **

**Pour répondre à la question de Ptitoon, l'explication sur la destruction de l'appartement de Lucy est prévue dans les prochains chapitres. Je vous réserve quelque chose dont vous ne vous doutez sûrement pas ! **

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ L'amour écarlate ~ **_

_Résumé :_ Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Il semblerait que la blonde ait accru ses pouvoirs magiques et renforcer son point faible : le corps à corps. Capable de se défendre seule, la belle Lucy Heartfilia surprend même la grande Titania et pas qu'un peu …

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : _

_Un rayon de soleil sous le ciel étoilé_

* * *

Son corps flottait, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle se sentait bien, enveloppée par une douce chaleur. Une sensation familière, surgit tout droit de ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, ses douleurs avaient disparues et la laissaient enfin souffler. Elle voulait rester comme ça et dormir jusqu'à ce que son corps récupère. Elle avait enfin trouvé son paradis.

« Lucy »

Elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Lucy »

Elle voulait juste dormir, blottit contre cette incroyable source de chaleur. Elle l'apaisait et la détendait grandement.

« Lucy, réveille toi. »

La voix se faisait plus exigeante tout en restant incroyablement douce et tendre. Lucy aimait cette voix, elle lui rappelait celle de sa mère. Cette sensation de confort et de sécurité qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis ce jour tragique, elle ne voulait pas s'en défaire. C'est alors qu'une main lui caressa les cheveux, se glissant paresseusement sur sa joue. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de cette voix contre sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Elle appréciait la sensation, ne se souciant guère de savoir qui la lui procurait. Si elle se sentait aussi bien et à l'abri, cette personne ne devait avoir aucune intention malveillante et donc, inutile pour elle se s'en inquiéter. Dans son état, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre de toute façon. Les doigts contre sa peau continuaient leur route avant de s'arrêter brusquement, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à la blonde. Elle remua un peu en grognant de façon tout à fait mignonne. Un rire doux lui parvint alors à l'oreille, elle jurerait reconnaître son propriétaire mais était bien trop fatiguée pour penser correctement. Une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa joue avant de se retirer tout aussi délicatement.

« Réveille toi. »

Forcée d'obéir, la blonde ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa vision était floue mais réussi à discerner le visage d'une femme à la chevelure écarlate, une image à coupé le souffle. Cette femme souriait avec douceur, provoquant un rougissement sur les joues de Lucy.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu- … »

Sa vision commençait à revenir à la normal. Elle se figea en réalisant qui était la personne avec elle.

« E-Erza ?! »

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'elle était couchée avec elle, dans le lit imposant de cette dernière. Elle la tenait fermement par la taille et ne semblait pas l'avoir lâchée depuis un moment. Le mage céleste rougit de plus belle devant le visage toujours souriant de son amie. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et la délivra de son emprise envahissante. Elle s'éloigna un peu de son corps, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de cette fameuse source de chaleur tellement agréable. Titania en profita pour s'asseoir, sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

« Je suis désolée de te réveiller mais Wendy a suggéré de changer tes pansements après ton bain. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ce ne sera pas trop difficile pour toi ? »

« Je pense que ça ira, j'en ai besoin de toute façon. Je pensais le faire chez moi mais ... »

La réalisation qu'elle n'avait plus de chez elle la frappa de nouveau, merci les garçons …

« Je vais t'accompagner. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

Le mage blond se redressa tans bien que mal, avant de grimacer. Toutes les douleurs n'avaient visiblement pas disparues malgré les soins de Wendy. Le mage chevalier aida la blonde à rester assise en la soutenant par derrière, la soulageant par la même occasion.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Erza semblait vraiment se soucier d'elle, un comportement dont Lucy n'avait pas l'habitude avec la grande Titania. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle l'aurait voulue, pas après avoir disparu pendant un an.

« Oui, Oui. Juste quelques douleurs, rien de méchant vraiment. »

Scarlet sentait bien la nervosité dans la voix de la constellationniste. La mettait-elle mal à l'aise ? Probablement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de cette façon. Elle devait remédier à la situation.

« Approche. »

Surprise par la demande, la blonde ne savait plus quoi penser. Erza lui tendait la main, lui proposant certainement son aide. Une aide qu'elle n'avait pas le luxe de refuser dans son état. Timidement, elle s'exécuta. Satisfaite par cette réaction, la puissante Titania souleva délicatement le corps de la blonde, qui se retrouva une fois de plus porter par son amie.

« Euh, Erza ? »

L'embarras se lisait sur son visage, contrairement au chevalier qui commençait à sortir de sa chambre, l'air de rien. Il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux visages dans la guilde depuis son départ, de nouvelles pensionnaires aussi, qui lui jetait des regards envieux pour la plupart. Une sensation désagréable qui faisait sentir à Lucy, qu'elle n'était pas bien vue en ce moment. Sentant la blonde plus embarrassée que jamais sous les regards des autres membres, Erza sourit lentement pour rassurer son amie.

« N'y fait pas attention. Tu es mon amie et tu es blessée au point de ne rien pouvoir faire par toi-même pour l'instant. C'est mon devoir de Nakama de prendre soin de toi ! »

Les paroles d'Erza rassuraient un peu la blonde, son séjour à Fairy Hills s'annonçait périlleux.

« Merci Erza. »

« Pas la peine de me remercier pour ça, ta place est ici pour le moment. Grey et Natsu n'auraient pas pu s'occuper de ça de toute façon. »

A cette pensée, Lucy grimaça. Hors de question que l'un deux l'aide à prendre son bain, c'est bien trop gênant ! Encore plus embarrassant que le fait que ce soit Erza qui s'en charge. Elle avait fait tellement d'effort pour ne plus avoir à être un poids pour ses amis, et la voilà portée par le plus intimidant de tous : Titania. Vraiment, quel cercle sans fin.

« Nous y sommes. J'ai déjà tout préparer à l'intérieur pendant que tu dormais. »

L'instant d'embarras ultime était proche et Lucy n'avait plus tellement envie de prendre son bain avec Erza à coté. Elle n'avait pas honte de sa nudité mais à coté du corps de la reine des Fées … Elle ne voulait vraiment plus y aller.

« Je peux me débrouiller Erza, tu n'a pas besoin de m'accompagner. Je vais m'en occuper, je suis une grande fille ! »

Scarlet s'arrêta à l'intérieur du petit vestiaire avant de déposer la blonde sur ses deux pieds.

« De toute façon, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir avant d'aller dormir. Et puis, je doute que tu puisse retirer tout ça seule. »

Lucy ne savait pas quoi dire, sa camarade n'avait pas tord. Aquarius avait fait la plupart de ses pansements parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas les fixer seule. Voyant le manque de réponse de sa part, le mage chevalier en conclu qu'elle avait raison et que la blonde aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide. La situation allait être embarrassante pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Erza n'avait aucun problème avec sa nudité et ne se préoccupait pas d'être nue en présence d'autres filles de la pension. Ce qui la préoccupait le plus était de voir le corps de son amie, ses blessures allaient peut-être être plus grave que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Lucy serait probablement mal à l'aise si elle la dévisageait avec un peu trop d'insistance mais elle voulait les voir quand même.

« Tiens, prends cette serviette. Ne t'embête pas à retirer tout tes pansements maintenant, nous le ferons une fois dans le bain. Ce sera plus facile de cette façon. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le demander surtout. »

Consciente que le mage céleste allait avoir besoin d'un peu d'intimité, le mage écarlate se retourna pour lui laisser le loisir de se déshabiller sans se soucier de savoir si elle la regardait ou pas. La blonde lui en était reconnaissante et commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Dans la pièce, seul le bruit de tissu se frottant les uns contre les autres était audible. Elle prenait tout son temps, probablement gênée par la restriction de ses mouvements. Erza lui aurait bien proposé son aide mais la blonde ne le lui avait pas encore demandé. Elle osa tourner légèrement la tête mais pas assez pour avoir une vue parfaite.

« Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide, Lucy ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« Ce sont des vêtements du monde des Esprits, non ? »

« Oui, Loki me les a donné parce que les miens tenaient à peine 3 jours avant de finir complètement déchirés. »

Titania ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils, réalisant à quel point Lucy devait en avoir baver sur cette île. En tans que mage de rang S, elle ne savait que trop bien le genre de monstres qui s'y trouvaient et c'est un miracle qu'un mage constellationniste, aussi fort soit-il, arrive à tenir aussi longtemps. La blonde n'avait vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié.

« Je suis prête. »

Le mage céleste observa son amie, qui n'était pas encore prête.

« Tu ne te change pas ? »

C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme se changea grâce à sa magie, arrachant un sourire amusée à la blonde. Elle était enroulée dans une serviette, les cheveux lâchés.

« Évidemment. »

Erza lui sourit et l'aida à entrer dans le bain. Il n'y avait personne, pour le plus grand soulagement de la blessée, qui se voyait mal exposer son corps meurtris aux yeux de tous.

« Nous devrions nous laver avant de nous détendre dans l'eau chaude. Je vais t'aider à retirer tout tes pansements, tu seras plus à l'aise sans. »

La constellationniste ne discuta pas et se laissa gentiment faire, même si se faire aider par son équipière n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Titania matérialisa son épée et coupa minutieusement les bandes, qui se desserraient puis tombaient une à une, dévoilant un spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonner de voir avant. Lucy était meurtris, même si le mot était faible. Son corps entier était marqué par une année entière de souffrances et d'efforts. Une vue qui laissa la grande Titania pleine de remords, elle aurait dû l'accompagner, quitte à désobéir au Maître et s'attirer les foudres de son amie.

« Erza ? »

La timide voix de la blonde la ramena sur terre. Celle-ci semblait consciente que son regard insistant était posé sur elle. Mais Erza ne pouvait pas rester de glace face à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle soupira longuement avant de s'accroupir et aider son amie à se laver. Mais chaque fois que ses doigts passaient sur sa peau, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de Lucy se raidir et l'entendre geindre en silence. Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, une réflexion à voix haute qui lui était destiné mais qui n'échappa guère aux oreilles du mage céleste.

« Tu es fâchée ... ? »

La tristesse dans la voix de la blonde, sortit Erza de ses pensées qui arrêta immédiatement son activité. Fâchée ? Pas vraiment, elle avait surtout été très inquiète et avait eu raison de l'être. Elle n'était pas non plus en colère, à part contre elle même pour ne pas avoir découvert la vérité avant. En voyant le corps de son amie, chaque cicatrices, coupures, contusions, son cœur était submergé de remord. Elle était la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, elle l'était et pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger son amie de sa propre folie.

« Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis en colère. »

Le cœur de Lucy se serra, elle avait mis Titania en colère. Elle savait que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger simplement en rentrant l'air de rien et toute amochée. Mais elle espérait que ses amis puissent comprendre son besoin d'être plus forte pour ne plus être une gêne. La froideur d'Erza lui faisait mal, son regard plein de reproche sur les épaules, s'en était trop pour elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de fatigue, de lassitude mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas devant elle. Mais contre toute attente, les bras protecteurs de Titania lui encerclèrent la taille, comblant l'écart entre leur deux corps. Sa tête sur son épaule, Lucy pouvait sentir son souffle dans son oreille.

« Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je le suis plutôt contre moi, j'aurais du venir avec toi. J'aurais du comprendre tes intentions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je suis désolée Lucy. Je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger, moi, Titania, la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail. »

La culpabilité envahissait le cœur du mage chevalier qui enfouis son visage dans le cou de la constellationniste. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, vraiment pas. Elle ne pensait pas être un jour, aussi proche d'Erza que maintenant, ni que celle-ci s'en veuille pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas causé. Incertaine, la jeune mage posa une main rassurante sur le bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu n'a rien à te reprocher Erza, j'ai fait tout ça en pleine connaissance de cause. J'avais prévue de le faire depuis longtemps et tu ne m'aurais pas empêcher de le faire. Ni toi, ni Grey ou Natsu. C'est vrai que j'en ai un peu baver sur cette île mais je ne le regrette pas. Mes efforts et les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour me surpasser n'auront pas été vain. Et si j'ai choisi Tenrô, ce n'est pas pour rien. La puissance magique est décuplée là-bas et aucun membre ne peut y mourir, que ce soit par manque de magie ou par acharnement physique. »

Le cœur de Titania lui faisait mal, Lucy avait enduré le pire pendant tout ce temps pendant qu'elle restait à Magnolia. Elle ne pouvait pas se le pardonner.

« Dans quelques jours, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. La plupart de mes blessures auront disparu et il ne restera de cette épreuve, que la récompense de mes efforts. Je suis plus forte, ma magie a incroyablement augmenté et je n'ai plus besoin de rester à l'écart des combats. Caprico m'a enseigné plusieurs arts martiaux, je peux même lancer l'Urano Metria sans l'aide de Gemini. J'arrive même à invoquer mes esprits plusieurs fois d'affiler, et quand je le souhaite. Maître Mavis m'a fait l'honneur de m'enseigner un sors perdu que peu de mages célestes connaissent ! »

Logée dans le cou du mage, Titania avait le souffle coupé, impressionner par la détermination et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve.

« Tu n'a rien à te reprocher Erza, vraiment … J'ai enduré tout ça pour me sentir digne de faire partie de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Et même si parfois il m'aie arrivé de vouloir tout abandonner parce que j'avais le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir terminer ce que j'avais commencé, je pensais à vous et ça me redonnait la force d'endurer le pire. Je ne serais jamais aussi forte que toi, mais je serais aussi forte que possible dans mon domaine. Je deviendrais le mage constellationniste le plus fort même si je dois encore faire du chemin. Je veux avoir le sentiment de mériter ma place à vos côtés et pas seulement parce que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Natsu. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais il fallait que je le fasse. »

« Je comprends … Mais c'était tout de même dangereux d'y aller seule. Tu aurais pu être en difficulté. »

Le mage blond se mit à rire, se souvenant de ses premiers jours sur l'île.

« J'ai été pourchassée par un Gromajiro, encore. Caprico voulait que je me mesure à lui mais il était bien trop puissant pour moi à ce moment là. Je me suis enfuis aussi vite que possible ! »

Le mage chevalier esquissa un sourire contre la peau de la constellationniste. Elle avait vraiment risquer le tout pour le tout et avait gagner son challenge.

« Le plus important, c'est que tu sois revenue saine et sauve. Notre équipe s'est grandement dissipée depuis ton départ. Il me tarde de voir tes progrès sur le terrain, une démonstration vaut tout les discours. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir les détails ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Je suis curieuse de savoir quel programme infernal il t'a fait subir. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander de m'entraîner ? »

La blonde tourna légèrement la tête et sourit.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais réellement besoin et puis malgré mes efforts pour rattraper mon retard, votre niveau a encore évoluer depuis la dernière fois. »

« Pas tant que ça, rassure toi. Et même si c'était le cas, nous sommes là pour assurer tes arrières et toi, les nôtres. Nous sommes une équipe ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Satisfaite d'avoir pu éclaircir les choses, les deux mages continuèrent de se laver avant de prendre un bon bain chaud. Erza en profita pour noter les effets physiques d'un tel entraînement sur le corps de son amie et ne put qu'en rougir. Malgré ses blessures, il était parfait. Ses efforts n'avaient pas uniquement payés sur sa puissance magique, ses formes semblaient fermes tout en restant très féminines. Un fait qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à la blonde. Les minutes défilaient, le corps de la constellationniste se détendait peu à peu. Elle commençait même à somnoler, retrouvant cette sensation de confort que lui avait procuré sa petite sieste, blottit contre le mage écarlate. Erza le remarqua et sourit au spectacle, la pauvre Lucy était vraiment au bout du rouleau. Elle s'approcha et l'interpella, sans réponse. Elle recommença, plusieurs fois, avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Sortons, je vais m'occuper de tes pansements une fois que nous serons dans la chambre. »

Lucy hocha simplement la tête. Erza utilisa sa magie pour enfiler son pyjama tandis que la blonde se séchait le plus délicatement possible.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire la même chose. »

Voyant la peine qu'éprouvait sa camarade, Titania attrapa une serviette et se faufila dans son dos.

« Je me charge de ton dos et … du reste. »

Une rougeur sur les jours, les deux mages terminèrent rapidement cette torture mental insoutenable. Quand le mage céleste fut habillée, elles sortirent de la pièce dans la même position qu'à l'arrivée. Heureusement pour Lucy, la plupart des filles avaient déjà regagné leur dortoirs, sauf une. Debout devant la chambre d'Erza, Wendy l'attendait accompagné de Carla.

« Wendy, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

La chasseuse de Dragon expliqua aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elle attendait au cas où Erza ai besoin d'elle pour faire les pansements de Lucy. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas refuser l'offre, elle avait déjà suffisamment embarrassée sa camarade pour aujourd'hui. La jeune mage avait même ramené tout le nécessaire avec elle. La propriétaire de la chambre déposa son amie sur le lit avant de sortir et d'attendre dehors que Wendy ait terminé. Mais même derrière la porte, l'ouï fine d'Erza arrivait à capter les sons à l'intérieur. Des sons qui ne manquaient pas de la faire affreusement rougir : Lucy gémissait. Elle savait que la pauvre devait avoir mal mais la petite voix dans sa tête, interprétait les choses d'une tout autre façon. A cet instant, elle envisagea réellement d'arrêter de lire les livres osés de Reby. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarquer que Wendy était sortie de la chambre et la regardait en souriant.

« Voilà, j'ai terminer. J'ai utiliser ma magie pour que la nuit soit plus agréable et qu'elle puisse se reposer correctement. Mais si jamais elle souffre de trop, n'hésite pas à venir me voir pour que je recommence. »

« Merci Wendy, je pense que ça ira. J'ai connu ce genre de douleur moi aussi, j'ai ce qu'il faut en cas de besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. »

« Je compte sur toi alors, bonne nuit Erza. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Seule sur le pas de sa porte, Titania entra dans la chambre en refermant doucement derrière elle. Lucy était déjà couchée sous les couvertures, sûrement déjà loin aux pays des rêves. Le mage en profita pour faire le point de la journée. Son amie était enfin rentrée, saine et sauve, ce qui lui procurait un sentiment étrange de contentement. Le vide ressentit ces derniers mois, semblait s'être naturellement comblé depuis que la blonde était là. Erza se sentait plus sereine en sachant son amie en sécurité, endormie paisiblement dans son lit. Le moment idéal que choisi son cerveau pour lui remémorer sa conversation avec Mirajane. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas si cette dernière avait vu juste ou si elle se trompait sur ses sentiments. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle devait savoir mais comment faire ? La barrière entre l'amour et l'amitié est si fine, comment faire pour discerner la limite entre les deux ? Était-elle réellement tombée amoureuse sans s'en rendre compte ? Difficile à dire, elle avait besoin de conseil même si la seule personne à pouvoir le faire n'était autre que Mirajane. Il lui était impossible d'en débattre maintenant, il faisait nuit et elle commençait à tomber de sommeil. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers son lit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le mage endormie. Elle s'y glissa aussi lentement que possible, en prenant garde de ne pas heurter sa compagne dans le processus. Une tache difficile, elle qui avait l'habitude de se laisser littéralement tomber dedans.

« Erza … »

La voix de Lucy était faible, signe qu'elle dormait à moitié. Pour la discrétion, c'est raté.

« Oui ? »

N'ayant qu'un doux et faible ronflement comme réponse, elle se rapprocha de la blonde et remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules. Elle observa un instant son visage paisible, réalisant peu à peu combien il lui avait manqué. Sous la lumière éclatante de la lune, le mage céleste était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient comme le soleil d'été ses lèvres, légèrement rosées, étaient entrouvertes et laissaient entendre le doux bruit d'une respiration tranquille. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'en détacher, elle était comme absorbée par la vue. Lucy était vraiment magnifique, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Prise d'une irrésistible envie, elle se pencha vers le mage endormie et pouvait sentir son souffle s'écraser paresseusement contre ses lèvres. Elle voulait y goûter, au moins une fois. Elle devait savoir si la sensation de leurs lèvres scellées par un baiser, était réellement aussi douce et unique. Elle se rapprocha lentement, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle ne devrait pas le faire, ce n'était pas correct vis à vis de Lucy mais l'envie était plus forte que tout. L'instant rêver que choisi la blonde pour ouvrir les yeux, se noyant dans ceux du mage à la crinière de feu.

« Pardon … Je me suis couchée sans te demander quel côté de lit tu préférais ... »

Un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres, la constellationniste se sentait fondre sous le regard intense de Titania qui lui souriait en retour.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Du moment que tu es à l'aise, le coté m'importe peu. Et si tu n'a pas assez de place, je peux toujours dormir par terre. »

« Ne sois pas bête, ce lit est bien trop grand pour moi seule. C'est ton lit et je suis l'invitée surprise. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dormir par terre. »

« Qui est bête maintenant ? »

La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas déranger les voisines d'Erza. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, celle-ci possédait déjà 5 chambres pour y entreposer ses armures, elle ne serait donc pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle occupe l'étage à elle seule. Le mage céleste aurait voulu continuer de discuter avec son amie toute la nuit. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi proche d'elle mais le sommeil frappait de nouveau à sa porte.

« Tu devrais te rendormir. »

« Bonne nuit ... »

Ses yeux commencèrent lentement à se fermer, lui laissant une image agréable en mémoire : le sourire tendre et affectueux d'Erza, marqué par les reflets écarlate de ses cheveux sous les rayons de lune. Une image tout à fait plaisante, qui donnait le sourire à Lucy.

« Tu es si jolie, Erza ... »

Des paroles qui eurent leur petit effet sur Titania, ses cheveux flamboyant sous la lumière n'avaient rien à envier à ses joues toutes aussi rouges. Des paroles qui lui allaient droit au cœur, sans détour. Des mots prononcés avec douceur et sincérité, des mots qu'elle avait déjà entendu auparavant mais qui n'avaient jamais eu un tel effet. Elle était touchée, son cœur débordait de joie. Elle en était sûr à présent, quelque chose fleurissait lentement à l'intérieur de son être. Un sentiment puissant et effrayant était en train de s'épanouir dans son cœur. Était-ce ça, l'amour ? Elle n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûr mais ce dont elle était certaine à cet instant, c'est que Lucy venait de faire fondre son âme avec un simple sourire. Cette fille était trop attachante pour son propre bien, pas étonnant qu'autant de prétendant se montrent au fil du temps.

« Bonne nuit, Lucy. »

Elle avait très envie de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et s'endormir dans cette position mais elle ne voulait pas la déranger dans son sommeil. Elle se contenta donc de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue et de rester allongée à ses cotés, ne se lassant pas de la regarder dormir. Elle se surprenait même à devenir rêveuse en la fixant. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne voulait plus la laisser partir.

« Si seulement tu pouvait rester ici, avec moi. »

Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait murmuré que tout bas, pensant que Lucy ne l'entendrait pas. La pauvre Erza était submergée par tant de nouveaux sentiments, qu'il lui était difficile de ne rien faire de stupide afin de ne pas ruiner cet instant. A sa grande surprise, le mage à la crinière d'or se blottit contre elle, enroulant timidement ses bras autour de sa taille avant de soupirer de contentement, tout bas. Titania allait définitivement fondre si Lucy continuait à agir de façon aussi craquante. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant que cette facette de sa personnalité puisse exister, elle qui n'hésitait pas à frapper Natsu dès qu'il entrait chez elle sans prévenir. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle le remercie d'avoir détruit son appartement, elle serait passée à coté de quelque chose d'important sans lui.

Les marmonnements de la blonde ramenèrent assez vite Erza sur terre mais impossible de déchiffrer quoique ce soit maintenant que sa tête était logée confortablement contre sa poitrine. Une teinte de rouge en plus sur le visage, elle ne pouvait que sourire d'avantage et porta toute son attention sur les gémissements indéchiffrables de la constellationniste. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que le mage céleste l'appelait dans son sommeil.

« Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire fondre à ce rythme là … »

Son cœur bondissait avec joie dans sa poitrine, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux du mage endormie. Ses doigts se faufilaient avec douceur à travers les fils d'or, avoir ce genre de relation avec la blonde était tout nouveau et assez perturbant. Elle aimait profondément Lucy, son Nakama, son amie mais de quel genre d'amour s'agissait-il à présent ? Peut-être qu'elle était tombée amoureuse après tout. Comment réagirait sa compagne si elle l'apprenait ? Erza ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié à cause des ses sentiments ambiguës. Son cœur se serrait de douleur à cette idée, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Portée par son instinct et ses émotions du moment, elle osa enfin retourner l'étreinte affectueuse que lui offrait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Aussi délicatement que possible, elle posa un bras protecteur sur sa hanche pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal ailleurs et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle sentait tellement bon que même son parfum faisait vaciller son cœur. Tant d'émotions nouvelles, d'émotions brutes à l'état pur s'éveillaient en elle, que son béguin pour Jellal faisait pâle figure comparer à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, blottit contre le corps de Lucy. C'était bien trop fort pour l'exprimer, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Son emprise sur le corps de sa compagne se resserra à mesure que ses émotions, jusque là enfouies au plus profond de son être, faisaient peu à peu surface allant même jusqu'à lui arracher une larme.

« Oh Lucy, ne me fait pas tomber amoureuse de toi ... »

Elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard, son cœur s'était complètement épris de cette étoile tombé du ciel. Il lui faudrait résister contre ses sentiments aussi longtemps que possible, assez longtemps pour connaître ceux de Lucy à son égard. Il lui faudrait cacher sa colère si quelqu'un d'autre essaye de lui voler son cœur, ne pas s'emporter, ni être jalouse. Voilà un combat difficile que Titania n'était pas sûr de gagner.

* * *

**Et voila, c'est tout pour ce soir. Rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite ! ;) Celle-ci risque de ne pas être poster avant une petite semaine car j'ai une autre fiction, un peu plus longue cette-fois, à upload rapidement x_x Je ferais au plus vite !**

**See ya !**


End file.
